Los Pecados de la Galaxia - Tercera Parte
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Los "siete pecados capitales", vistos a través de algunos de los personajes de "Guardianes de la Galaxia", en un relato que participa en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro "La Torre Stark". En la tercera parte la soberbia (tres de tres partes), en un relato de 1000 palabras exactas.


**Los Pecados de la Galaxia (Tercera parte)**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Marvel Comics, 1963-2015 (desde 2009 subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Guardianes de la Galaxia", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Marvel Studios y Walt Disney Pictures, 2014.

Este relato participa _en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro "La Torre Stark".(1)_

* * *

 _ **Soberbia: El más grande de los pecados**_

Si hay algo que deseas con exagerada soberbia es que se te reconozca como _Amo y señor del universo._ Y para ello debes obtener a como dé lugar cada una de las seis _Gemas del Infinito,_ para poder dominar a voluntad mente, alma, tiempo, espacio, realidad y poder. Además del _Guantelete del Infinito,_ ese dispositivo que permite controlar el poder de las Gemas, y que sabes que está siendo custodiado por los asgardianos.

Lo que más te molesta es la incompetencia de Ronan, enfrascado en su venganza contra Xandar, y de Gamora, tonteando en su cacería del terrano que llaman "StarLord", y que tiene en sus manos una de las gemas. Se supone que el Kree conseguiría _El Orbe_ para ti, y para ello cuenta con tu asesina favorita, quien es casi como tu hija. Claro, luego que destruiste a sus padres, la llevaste contigo y la convertiste en una verdadera arma letal, no es detalle menor que la consideres casi igual que tu propia hija, Nebula. Lo que no te explicas es como ella se ha dejado embaucar por el terrano. Aunque eso no importa, a la final _El Orbe_ llegará a ti, como lo tienes previsto.

Hasta Loki, el asgardiano, no se compara con todo tu poder a pesar que se autodenomine _Dios,_ porque tuvo que contar con el ejército _chitauri_ para intentar capturar Terra y conseguirte otra de esas gemas, el llamado _Tesseracto_. Simplemente no pudo, fue derrotado, y ahora está en las mazmorras asgardianas. Y no tienes la más remota idea de dónde están las demás gemas, como el _Éter._

Mientras observas desde tu Santuario el universo que esperas dominar, intentas establecer los sitios donde las _Gemas del Infinito_ se encuentran: en Asgard pueden estar dos, la que reposa en el cetro de Loki y el _Tesseracto;_ en la nave de _StarLord_ debe estar _El Orbe;_ quizás en la colonia minera de Knowhere, en manos de _El Coleccionista,_ haya alguna otra, si le crees a los cuentos que se escuchan y que llegan a tus oídos sobre la presencia del _Éter_ dentro de su colecció del resto no tienes la más remota idea, y eso te molesta. No te preocupa, al menos aún, pero sí molesta.(2)

Alguna de las gemas puede estar en esa galaxia _muy, muy lejana_ que divisas a lo lejos, intentando esconderse de tu escrutinio, como oculta bajo una energía ancestral, una Fuerza mística y misteriosa que igual puedes dominar.(3) ¡Por supuesto! Eres el más grande, nada puede esconderse de ti, y lo sabes muy bien.

Por lo visto, tendrás que tomar acciones personalmente en la búsqueda de las _Gemas_ y el _Guantelete del Infinito_ , mostrarle al universo entero que tú eres Thanos, el más grande de todos los seres. Pero antes de eso, quieres esperar a ver que resuelve Ronan _El Acusador,_ aunque no confías absolutamente nada en él. De hecho, parece que no puedes confiar en nadie.

Y ese pensamiento se ratifica con esa transmisión de Ronan desafiando tu poder absoluto. Se posesionó del _Orbe_ y pretende retarte. ¡Pobre iluso! No se da cuenta que ya lo tenías previsto. Nada se escapa de tu poder. La naturaleza humana, Kree, xandariana, asgardiana… Ninguna está afuera de tu inconmensurable poder. A la final cada una de las _Gemas del Infinito_ serán tuyas, y tu nombre será escuchado y temido en todos los mundos.

Cualquiera que te ve, sentado en tu Santuario, pensará que no tienes el poder necesario para tomar posesión de esas gemas, pero está totalmente equivocado, nada más alejado de ello. Tu poder va más allá de machacar cráneos y someter planetas, para eso están tus asesinos y secuaces, que se encarguen de las sabandijas espaciales; tú sólo esperas, calculas, mueves los hilos de los acontecimientos, de manera que todo se amolde a tu voluntad, como el gran amo de la galaxia que eres. Incluso esa rebeldía de Ronan, creyéndose todopoderoso porque tomó el _Orbe_ y el poder que entrega, ya estaba previsto. Nada se escapa. Nada se te escapa.

Piensas dejar que Ronan se pelee con el grupito de _StarLord,_ y luego tomarás a quien se quede con el _Orbe,_ acabarás con él y seguirás buscando las demás gemas. Si en el proceso _El Acusador_ se deshace de los xandarianos será mejor, si no, no te incomoda, son más seres que te reconocerán como el _Amo del Universo._

Otros con los que tienes que tener cuidado son los terranos que derrotaron a Loki y los _Chitauri,_ a esos que llaman _Los Vengadores,_ aunque no crees que en el pronto plazo van a causarte problemas; sabes que cuando intentes tomar Terra y todo su sistema, tendrás que ir en persona a someter a ese grupo. No serán nada para tu poder, pero es un trabajo que tendrás que hacer por ti mismo, sin secuaces ni intermediarios. Los _Chitauri_ son guerreros poderosos y no fueron capaces de atrapar un planeta donde se sabe que la tecnología es sumamente inferior. A menos que los terranos hayan encontrado la forma de dominar la energía de alguna de las _Gemas del Infinito,_ cosa que es previsible también.

Tienes que establecer tu plan de conquista, asegurar todos tus pasos, que no quede nada al azar. Eres el más grande, el titán de los titanes, y tienes que hacer que todos los confines del universo acepten tu mandato y ley. Ningún rincón del universo, por alejado que esté, se debe resistir a tu poder y mando. Eres mejor que cualquier héroe, y lo sabes. Este es el momento en que comenzarás a cimentar tu dominio, y nada ni nadie te lo va a impedir; pensar eso te hace sonreír. Hasta esos pensamientos alimentan tu soberbia, llenan tu ego, establecen tu dominio: nadie es más grande, poderoso e implacable que tú, Thanos, y te encargarás de divulgarlo con la conquista de las _Gemas_ y el _Guantelete del Infinito._ No habrá nada mejor que demostrar el absoluto poder que yace en ti desde el principio de los tiempos.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) La premisa del reto es "Escribir un _one-shot_ (1000-4500 palabras) sobre _un_ pecado capital (libre elección) centrándose principalmente en un personaje a su gusto. O, escribir tres _drabbles (100-500 palabras)_ centrándose en un pecado y personaje diferentes en cada uno. Esto es, por cada drabble, tanto pecado como personaje debe cambiar". En este caso, el tercer relato corresponde al _oneshot,_ que completa el listado de pecados capitales con el más significativo de todos, **la soberbia.**

(2) Poseedores de las gemas, de acuerdo al _Universo Cinematográfico Marvel,_ al momento del relato:

\- El _Tesseracto,_ Gema Espacio (azul celeste): Loki (Cámara de Odín, en Asgard).

\- El _Aether,_ Gema Realidad (rojo): El Coleccionista (Estación _Knowhere,_ guarida del Coleccionista).

\- El _Orbe,_ Gema Poder (violeta): Entre _StarLord,_ con intenciones de llevarlo a Nova Prime (Cámara de los Nova Corps) y Ronan, con intenciones de usarlo para destruir Xandar.

\- El _Cetro de Loki,_ Gema Mente (verde): Loki (en Asgard).

(3) Un _cameo_ a una saga que pasó a ser parte del conglomerado Walt Disney: **Star Wars:** Copyright © Lucasfilm 1977-2015; El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Star Wars", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica a partir del año 2015, son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company.

* * *

 **Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!** El tercer relato de esta saga de pecados capitales ha sido el más complicado de resolver, sin tener que cambiar el esquema del narrador en segunda persona y sin usar diálogos. Como en el caso de los dos relatos previos (3x155w), este relato se construyó en base a un número exacto: 1000 palabras. Espero que lo disfruten! Salud y saludos!


End file.
